


Broken silence

by lonelyheartproductions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Inflation, Cute, Deepthroating, Depression, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Frisk, No Possessive Asriel, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Regret, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Soft Asriel, The Absolute God of Hyperdeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartproductions/pseuds/lonelyheartproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is a follow up from TacitlyLeaps NSFW Trilogy: EXPLICIT: Tacit's Lewds, Undertale. Please check it out, is awesome, just be warn that is EXTREMELY EXPLICIT.<br/>In this story, Frisk is tired of Asriel brutal abuse in his "Hyperdeath mode" and decides that he has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead silence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacitlyLeaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitlyLeaps/gifts), [Motif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motif/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SMUTFIC: Good Clean Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410289) by [TacitlyLeaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitlyLeaps/pseuds/TacitlyLeaps). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells Asriel his true feelings about the nights of Hyperdeath.

"Everybody has it's limits"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk was lying on his bed, thinking, thinking about everything that had been happening, all the times he and Asriel have had sex, all the times he suffered from his abuse in his Hyperdeath mode, all the times he ended up crying of the pain that Asriel brutality was doing to him while they were having sex, all the times that more than enjoying what they were doing, he was suffering it. All that thoughts came through his mind all at once, it made him cry, he was sobbing, hugging his legs with his hands and thinking in all that... Did Asriel have been using him? - Was a question that had been hovering through his mind for a while now. Could that be possible? Could he have stopped caring about Frisk feelings and start thinking only on his own pleasure? Frisk had never disliked the nights of Hyperdeath that he and Asriel have had in the past, even if the results of all that nights ended always with Frisk having difficulty to walk, or to even move at all, because of the rudeness that Asriel would have had with him the night before. But, since some weeks now, he hadn´t been enjoying them as he used to, he instead started to... suffer them. He always suffered for nights of Hyperdeath in the past, but that masochist pleasure that he felt for that nights, were much more powerful than the actual pain, but... that feeling had disappeared, every time Asriel penetrated him, he could feel every sensation passing through his body, except from pleasure. He had told Asriel already to be more gentle when they were having a "Hyperdeath night", but even as he said that he would be, it seems to not take it seriously, because those nights still felt like before, but even more painful since, he even seems to thrust harder since that day, if it was even possible for Asriel to harder than he normally do.  
While Frisk was thinking in all the bad stuff that had been happening with Asriel, he unconsciously took out from his pocket a pocket knife and put it against his throat, when he realized what he was doing, he quickly put his knife back into his pocket and start crying harder than before and covered his face with his hands. Since one week ago or so, Frisk had started a very dangerous game, the game of self-harm, if he would start feeling guilty about things related to Asriel and his Hyperdeath mode, he would cut a little part of himself, some days on his arms, others on his legs, not all things were cuts thought, he would sometimes punch himself in the face until he felt it was enough, or blood would start dropping through his lips. He had been doing this because it was the only way for him to make him feel "better", since the day he stopped enjoying the Hyperdeath nights, he had been reflecting about all the other crazy nights he have had with Asriel, and looking into the past wasn't the best thing for him, it made him feel... like a dirty little bitch that had been used by his brother to satisfy his sexual desires. He felt like the only way of cleaning all the bad things that he had been doing was by punishing himself, punishing himself because of how stupid he was about liking being his brother pet to use whenever he wanted to without caring about his feelings, this little and dangerous game was a way of making him pay for his sins and for freeing himself from the pain that he was feeling every day.  
Luckily, for Frisk, there had been 5 days without a Hyperdeath night, but he knew that another would eventually come, and when it comes... he promised he would strangle Asriel until his face went blue and cut his throat from side to side in revenge for all the forceful nights of chaotic sex that they have had.

-But, no! I... I don't want to hurt Asriel- he told to himself- I just want him to stop, to... to put an end to all this madness that we had been thrown to, I want to... to...- Frisk stopped talking out loud all his feelings and went to silence for a few seconds, before with a whispering, saying.

-I just want to love my brother again-.

 

Time have passed and the night had fallen, Frisk was lying on his bed facing the wall, trying to ignore the presence of his caprine brother, who was lying just a few feet’s away on his bed. Frisk knew he wasn't sleeping, and he knew what Asriel had in mind, he had known it since the day had started; today was a night of Hyperdeath. Asriel didn't tell him or anything, he just knew it.  
Suddenly Frisk felt the presence of his brother right behind him and heard.

-You know what is going to happen, right?-. Frisk hated how calm had Asriel delivered that sentence.

-Yeah, I know what's going to happened. - Frisk said - but Asriel... could we please talk about something for a little bit? It won’t take long, I promise-.

Asriel looked over Frisk with curiosity, because he had never asked him something in "that" way, in a way that was like... praying.

-Sure Frisk, you can tell me everything that you want, you know I am your brother and that you can count on me on everything, right? - Said Asriel sitting on the bed near Frisk- what is it?-.

Frisk struggled to find the words to tell him how he had been feeling about all this, about his hatred and pain because of these nights. But, the willpower to let knew Asriel about his feelings had filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.  
Frisk faced Asriel and noticed that Asriel was looking at him with a mixture of both, curiosity and concerned, he love him, when he was in his normal form, being how he normally is, cute and caring.

-Look Asriel- Frisk said- I have been thinking in some things lately and I need to tell you about them, because they are really important for you to know- Frisk made a pause, he couldn't found the strength to continue.

-Frisk please tell me, what's going on?- said Asriel with a worried tone.- I already told you I am your brother and I am very worried about your wellbeing-.

Frisk finally found the strength that he needed and told Asriel.

\- I... I... I hate the nights of Hyperdeath-.

Frisk closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect from his brother, if a glance of understatement, or one of hatred. When Frisk finally opened them he found a look on his brother face that he wasn't expecting: confusion.

Confused, Asriel asked- But… but... I thought that you liked them?! That you enjoyed them as much as I did?! You never told me you didn't!?-

-I tried to tell you- Frisk said- but… I... Never had the strength to tell you that I didn't like them because of how much you seemed to enjoy them-.

Asriel was horrified by the sentence that Frisk had said, he was saying that he didn't enjoy the Hyperdeath nights, that was something that really hurt Asriel, not because Frisk didn't enjoy them, Frisk had all the right in the world to not like them; but because he had been forcing him to have them, Frisk had never told them, true, but how couldn't he noticed that Frisk wasn't enjoying them, he was his brother, the person he cared the most, and despite that, he couldn't tell that Frisk wasn't enjoying those nights, Asriel felt bad, extremely bad.

-Frisk I... I... I'm sorry! - Screamed Asriel with tears dripping down his face- I'm so, so sorry! How couldn't I tell when you weren't enjoying them? I'm an idiot! Please Frisk! Please forgive me for being this blind! I was stupid! I'M SORRY! - Asriel broke down into tears and kept whispering "I’m sorry" over and over again.

Frisk was shocked, on one hand he was relieved to know that his brother still cared about him, that made him felt really happy; on the other, he didn’t expect from Asriel to take it so dramatically, he needed to calm him down, Asriel had shown him that he was extremely sorry about what had happened; so Frisk pushed Asriel into a tight hug.

-It´s okay Azzy, it´s okay- said Frisk in a calming voice- you feel sorry about what happened and that´s more than enough for me.

-But… but… Frisk- said Asriel in a broken tone- I made you suffer so much.

-Az- said Frisk in a serious tone- I already told you that I don't like our Hyperdeath nights anymore, and you felt sorry about it, that´s all that I needed to hear. You're good Asriel, you just made a mistake.-

After that last sentence, the only thing that could be heard in their room was the sobbing of Asriel, who was still crying. Frisk decided to clean Asriel tears from his face.

After several minutes have passed and Asriel had completely calm down, was when Frisk let go of Asriel.

Asriel eyes were red of how much they had been crying, but they regain enough control and inner strength to ask Frisk something.

-Frisk- asked Asriel in a low voice- Since when you stop enjoying our nights?

It was question that Frisk had expected Asriel to ask since he broke down, and while he thought of an answer to that interrogation, he couldn´t found one, he couldn't remember since when those pleasant nights had become an agony, he thought that maybe since three weeks ago, maybe a month, or maybe more, whatever the date was, he couldn't remember anything, except that it had been since a long time ago.

-I don't remember since when, but it have been a long time since I last found pleasure in our masochist sex-.

-Okay, it doesn´t matter, but I’m glad that you had finally told me that you wanted to stop them- said Asriel in a relieved tone- I’m scared of what would had happened if I had continue playing with you like that, using you against your own will, just to pleased my twisted pleasures, making someone as cute and kind as you, my slave, just for my own sick fun.

Asriel eyes were filling with tears, but when Frisk tried to console Asriel again, Asriel cleaned his eyes and extended a hand as a sign for Frisk to didn´t come over him.

It´s okay Frisk- said Asriel with a weak smile- I’m fine, but thank you nonetheless; you really are the best brother someone could have.

The room went silent and the two of them stared at each other, without saying a word, just staring.

-Well- Frisk broke the silence after several minutes have passed- I think it´s time for us to go to bed, don't you think?

-Yes, it´s quite late- answered Asriel, letting out a yawn-.

-Azzy, before we fell asleep, let me tell you how much better I feel now that we have talked about this, seriously, thank you for understanding me- said Frisk with a smile.

-Don´t worry Frisk, you don't need to worry about those nights no longer, they are gone-.

After they finished talking, Frisk went back under his sheets and Asriel returned to his bed. Frisk felt relieved, finally he could stayed calm, those nights of forceful sex were over, and there was no more reasons for him to continue cutting himself; on the other hand, Asriel felt happy that Frisk could tell him about his problem and forgive him because of it. And with two smiles, both of them closed their eyes.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel try to get used to their new lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I didn't have the inspiration to write, but i finally did it, YAY! Hope you enjoy it =)

Frisk opened his eyes, sun piercing through the window, he looked at the hour, it was 9am, not too late to wake up, but neither too early, it was a perfect time to wake up. He looked to his side and saw Asriel still sleeping on his bed, Frisk could see how calm he was, eyes shut down, and a smile on his face, he looked so peaceful and happy, Frisk loved seeing Asriel like this, Asriel may be the older of the two, but he still looked so cute, whenever he was sleeping or not, cuteness was something that Asriel had like a default status of himself, and Frisk loved that, he adore the innocence and beauty that his brother exhaled. Frisk got up of his bed and went besides Asriel bed, there he sit as slowly as he could, to not bother his brother with his sleeping, and when he made sure that his sitting didn’t woke him, he stared at him, admiring his sleeping brother beauty, both external and internal; Asriel was always willing to help anyone who needed it, he was always gentle, never got mad about anything, and he always had a smile on his face and a an optimistic attitude that made the world seem better to anyone around him; it was like he was perfect, like none mistake had been made when Asriel was created, but sadly, Frisk remembered that perfection was something far from truth for Asriel; as Flowey, he had done horrible things to a lot of people including Frisk, and even murder the whole underground, just to be a god like creature. After returning to his true self thanks to some experiments Alphys had made with another bunch of scientists into making an artificial soul for him, he was a lot less evil, and was almost perfect, except for one thing, and it wasn’t a little one to be exact, whenever he was extremely angry, which were very rare occasions, he would lose control of himself and became his… “God of Hyperdeath” mode, Frisk thought that it was impossible for him to turn into that, because he thought he needed seven human souls, but a research made by Alphys after their first incident, showed that the Hyperdeath mode was something natural about Asriel, he could transform into that form whenever he wanted to, and it seems to be that after transforming into it after their fight at the barrier, Asriel had won the ability to use it to his own will; it was very unstable at first, but as time passed, he managed to control it and could decide when to use it. It was that thought that made Frisk pale, he thought about Asriel in his Hyperdeath mode and started to shiver of fear of that horrible memories, certainly his brother wasn’t perfect, and all those nights were a solid evidence to prove that, he transformed just to have a more brutal and merciless sex with him. When Frisk looked at Asriel again, after being lost in his thoughts, he couldn’t see the person that he loved anymore; it was there, in front of him, sleeping like a baby, but after remembering what was he capable of, Frisk didn’t look at him in the same innocent way.  
  
-Frisk, my child, breakfast ready –Toriel voice startled Frisk, as he didn’t notice the door opening-.  
  
-Oh, I see you already awake –said Toriel in his lovely calm voice- I should have been more careful and not entered the room in such a rude manner though, I apologies for my rudeness.-  
  
-Mom it´s okay, you don’t need to worry about that,-said Frisk with a smile and a confident tone- it was a silly mistake that anyone could make, don’t worry.  
  
-You're so sweet my child, thank you, but I should have been more careful nonetheless. Well, wake up your brother and…-Toriel stopped suddenly and a worried face appeared on her.  
  
-Mom, is everything alright? -asked Frisk in a concerned tone.  
  
-My child, are you alright?-  
  
-Yes mom, why are you asking?-  
  
Toriel went closer to Frisk and put her paw Frisk forehead.  
  
-You are so pale my child, are you sure you don’t have fever?-  
  
Frisk was took by surprise by that comment, Toriel had noticed he was extremely pale, he didn’t remember it, but he was it, he couldn’t tell her the reason to why he was so pale, so he invented an excuse.  
  
-Emmm… no mom, I’m fine, I just had a bad dream, that’s all.-  
  
-You had a nightmare my child? How was it? Did you got scare? Are you sure you don’t feel bad?-  
  
-Mom, please don’t worry, I’m fine, yes? It was just a silly, stupid nightmare, nothing to worry about, alright? I hate to see you so preoccupied over this things, I know you care a lot for my, and I really appreciate it, is just that sometimes you take it far too seriously.  
  
Toriel pull out her paw from Frisk forehead and let out a sight.  
  
-You are right my child, I worry too much about you, both of you, and I think I may act ridiculous sometimes, doesn’t I? –  
  
Toriel was taken by surprise when Frisk suddenly hugged her.  
  
-You are not ridiculous mom -said Frisk in a very serious and reassuring tone- you are never ridiculous or silly or anything of those things at all, you just over worry a little bit but that’s all, okay, never say those things about you again, you are awesome and the best mother someone could have, remember that, yes?-  
  
Toriel was left speechless by Frisk words, so she instead of talking returned Frisk hug, with a very tight one.  
  
-My child you are the sweetest- said Toriel with some joy tears dripping down her face.  
  
After hugging for over three minutes, both brook of their hug and Toriel cleaned the tears on her eyes.  
  
-Well, my child, please wake your brother up and go downstairs, yes? Breakfast is ready-.  
  
After Toriel left the room, Frisk looked down at Asriel, he was still sleeping.  
  
-You always were a heavy sleeper, weren’t you?-.  
  
Frisk gently rubbed Asriel head and started saying sweet things to Asriel to wake him up.  
  
-Azzy, it’s time to wake up, breakfast’s ready; mom wouldn’t like to see you sleeping instead of having a nice breakfast with her, dad and me. Come on Azzy; just open your eyes-.  
  
Asriel slowly opened his eyes, made a big yawn, which made Frisk giggle, and stared at Frisk with his sleepy eyes.  
  
-Good morning your majesty, slept well? -said Frisk in a playful tone.  
  
-Good morning Frisk- said Asriel with a tired voice- I slept well, but, you know you don’t need to call me your majesty, right? After all, I used to be a prince, but now that title is useless.-  
  
-I know Azzy, is just that is fun to call you funny silly names.-  
  
-Well- said Frisk after a moment of silence between the two of them- breakfast is ready I am waiting you downstairs.-  
  
-Wait! - Said Asriel suddenly, jumping of the bed- can you wait for me please? I will be ready in a second.-  
  
-Sure Az.-  
  
Asriel smiled at Frisk and went into the closet to search for some clothes, when he found them; he put them on the bed and started to undress himself of his pajama’s clothes.  
-Emmm… I should wait you outside- said Frisk in a nervous tone.  
  
-What are you saying? Stay with me, there’s nothing wrong in seeing me naked; we have already seen each other naked, haven’t we? - said Asriel.  
  
-Yes, I know we have seen each other naked before, is just that... - Frisk couldn’t finished his sentence.  
  
-What Frisk? I don’t understand what bothers you.-  
  
And then, like the last part of a puzzle have been resolved, Asriel eyes grow and with surprise, to then calm down and became sad as he watch Frisk to the eyes  
  
-You are scared of me, aren’t you? - said Asriel in a sad voice.  
  
Frisk wanted to say something that would make Asriel believe that, that wasn’t the truth, but he couldn’t, because, well… he was scared of him; scared of the possibility that he may transform himself into his horrible other self and rape Frisk, Frisk knew that he wouldn’t do that, even after giving his word the night before that he would not hurt Frisk, but he was still alert, thinking in the possibility the Asriel might have lied to him, it was almost impossible that, that could happened, but, possibilities are possibilities, and Frisk didn’t want to get rid of them without enough proofs, even if that meant not trusting his brother.  
  
-It’s okay- said Asriel with a really sad voice- what should I expect after treating you the way I did? It’s logical that you would be scared of me.-  
  
-Asriel I’m… I’m sorry.-  
  
-Frisk, don’t worry, it’s okay, yes? I don’t deserve to be threaten better, not until I show you that I will never hurt you again, never ever again. - Asriel voice slowly broke down until he finished his sentence, the he collapsed into tears, he couldn’t keep pretending to be fine, he was hurt, not about what Frisk had said, but remembering what he have done.  
  
Frisk ran directly into Asriel and hugged him tightly.  
  
-Frisk, what have I done?! Please Frisk, please forgive me! I’m sorry, I will never hurt you again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!- Cried Asriel while he held firm to Frisk hug.  
  
-It’s okay, yes? Everything is oka…-Frisk couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt the sudden pushed from Asriel, he looked at Asriel in shock, and he saw him with his head down, sobbing.  
  
-Please Frisk, please don’t comfort me, I know you mean the best for me, but, how could you threat so well someone that has threatened you so badly? Don’t answer my question Frisk, I know you would found an argument to support your actions, but what you don’t see is that, I deserve to suffer, I deserve to be punished. Frisk you are terrified of me, you fear that I might do something to you, and I don’t want you to comfort me every time I cry because I feel bad about it, it’s the right thing to do, I made awful things to you, and I must pay for them.  
  
-Asriel-  
  
-¿What is it?-  
  
Suddenly, Frisk hugged Asriel, even tighter than before, and whispered into Asriel ear.  
  
-You don’t deserve to be punished; no one deserves to be punished. I am just getting used to this; I just need a little bit of time to, well… I, I just need time to adapt to live without fear of you. You’re right in something you said, I’m scared of you, yes, but terrified of you? Never. I know that I shouldn’t fear you, but understand me, I have been through so much that is hard for me to adapt to another form of lifestyle from dawn till dusk; give me time Asriel, please, and I promise that I won’t be afraid of you ever again. Just, please, forgive me.-  
  
Asriel noticed his fur getting wetter, where his brother face was lying. He knew why it was wetter that part of his body; Frisk was crying.  
  
-I’m sorry Azzy, please forgive me.-  
  
Asriel found it kind of funny (after all, he was the one who had started crying between them), but he found it much more heartbreaking than anything else, his brother was asking him for forgiveness for fearing him, how could Frisk be so selfless? After all, he was the one who had made horrible things to him.  
  
-Frisk- said Asriel in a strong, firm tone, hiding away his broken voice momentarily- you don’t need to ask for forgiveness over anything. I understand you can’t get used to this new lifestyle so quickly. I made such disgusting things to you, that it’s completely normal that this is hard to you. We should give time to each other to get use to this, to a different lifestyle, and passing from something so weird, to a more “normal” thing, it’s hard. So, let’s just leave it to time, that way, we are both going to get used to this new life, because, it’s hard for me too.  
  
-Asriel? - Asked Frisk in a soft, sweet and broken voice- how can you be so sweet, even when you are not in your best?-  
  
-It’s because of you, Frisk; you are the one who makes all my concerns disappear, just to make sure you are fine.-  
  
-You’re so good that it hurts.-  
  
The both of them hugged each other for several minutes, calming and comforting each other. They would have liked to stay like this for hours, but they knew that breakfast was ready, and couldn’t let Toriel or Asgore waiting any longer.  
  
-Well- said Frisk while slowly pulling away of Asriel hug- I think we should be going, mom and dad are waiting for us.-  
  
-Yes, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.-  
  
As they were walking their way out of the room, Asriel said something.  
  
-Frisk?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-How can we be such a bunch of crybabies?-  
  
Frisk giggled at the question- I don’t know, and I don’t care to know, but I love that we are so sentimental, because if we weren’t, would we have such nice moments with one another?-  
  
-I think that not- answered Asriel with a smile and a small giggle.  
  
-Well, let’s just go downstairs; I don’t want my eggs to be cold by the time we arrive there.-


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is not going to have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for not posting the chapter earlier, but i wasn't inspired to write anything, but luckily I got my inspiration back, YAY! :D
> 
> Also, this chapter contains very explicit content, so if you don't like it, please access with caution. Also, this is my first time ever writing a sex scene, I don't know how I did it, please tell me on the comment section what do you think of the chapter, with nothing else to say, enjoy!

It was a quite night; Frisk was Deep asleep as the gentle summer wind enter throw their window; stars were shinning in the deep dark night sky; the streets were extremely calm, not a single soul could be seen; it was definitely a peaceful night, so, it doesn’t make sense that in such a wonderful night, such disturbing things were about to happened.

Frisk was sleeping, dreaming about beautiful, funny, things; like when he and Toriel baked together; or when they made an anime marathon with Alphys; or every time he went to Sans and Papyrus house, seriously, those guys were a box full of hilarious surprises in just seeing their interaction; or when they got injured, Toriel and Asgore were always there to helped them instantly, Toriel always making sure that he was alright by checking and re-checking and re-re-checking them, and applying medicine, or heal magic, when necessary, and Asgore telling them that everything was going to be alright and over-worrying as Toriel did, it was a little “too much” at times, but, how can you don’t like being feeling so cared and love by people that took you into their lives and make you one of them? Treating you as their own child? No one could never have “too much” of their love; and how could they forget about that day; that day when Frisk could finally see an stable and soulful version of the person they loved the most, the one they couldn’t completely save; the day when Asriel recover his soul.

-Brother- was the word that made Frisk open his eyes, it was Asriel who was calling him, but his voice didn’t sound as usual, it sounded… different, it was hard to explain, and if it wasn’t sounding in that weird tone, Frisk wouldn’t have open his eyes so easily.

What Frisk saw in front of him petrified him; it was Asriel, but, even if Frisk had just woke up, he could recognize instantly what he was seeing, he saw his white fur, he saw his defined muscles, he saw his claws, that was normal, Asriel had all those characteristics, but he also could see the sharpness of his claws, which were normally sharp enough to only make a cut over a piece of paper if he out effort, but those claws looked sharp as knives; he was a muscular guy, but nothing that could be remarkable, just the normal size of muscles, but those muscles looked bigger than usual, stronger, something that could easily be noticed; his white fur looked exactly the same, but, the only thing that made Frisk noticed immediately that something was off with his Azzy, were the obvious black marks that could be seen over his body.

Frisk screamed as he back away from Asriel, only to be stopped by the wall.

-Oh, silly, silly brother- Asriel said in calm but mocking tone- Did you really think that I would let you go that easily?-

Asriel was standing, calmly, next to Frisk bed, hands on his back, a smile on his face, and with no clothes on.

-¡Asriel, please, stop this!- Shout Frisk as tears start forming in his eyes- ¡You promised me that this things were over! ¡YOU PROMISED IT! ¡You know I hate them, please Azzy, please…-

-Master Asriel- interrupted Asriel with a powerful and serious voice.

-Wh… what?-

-I said, Master Asriel, you must call me Master Asriel you pet-

Asriel had not called them pet in such a long time, even when they used to have sex, Asriel stopped with the whole “Master- Pet” thing, hearing Asriel calling them such horrible thing, destroy Frisk spirit, the Asriel that he loved was lost, there was nothing he could do; so he shoved his face between his legs as he hug them with his arms while a stream of tears ran down Frisk cheeks.

The room was silent, so silent that Frisk thought, for a moment, that he was alone, unfortunately, Asriel remained them that they weren’t.

Frisk felt how Asriel took him by one his arms and pulled him down against the bed, to than; make himself sit down over Frisk, letting no room for escape.

-Stop crying you filthy pet- Said Asriel in a voice so impatient, dominant and with obscure hatred that any sign of the old Asriel, was vaporized by such voice.

-Pet- Commanded Asriel- Look at me in the eyes.-

Frisk didn’t obey, he was too busy crying to even notice what Asriel was saying, even if his weight made it clear for him too noticed that Asriel was over him.

-Listen- Said Asriel as he took Frisk by his hair in such rough way, that made a little scream of pain, escape from Frisk mouth- You are going to look at me in the eyes in this moment, or…- Asriel said it as he put one of his claws against Frisk chin- these beautiful things will remind you on how to use your eyes.

Frisk, still with his eyes closed, start opening them; the first thing that he could see was blurriness, simple and clean blurriness occasioned by the tears. He tried to move one of his arms to clean his vision, but as soon as he tried to move it, he realized he couldn’t, he tried to move his other arm and realized he also couldn’t move that one; at that moment he realized what was happening, Asriel legs were firmly pushed against him making it impossible to move his arms. Frisk start blinking, and while he begin to notice things a little bit more clear, it was going to take him a long time to recover his proper vision because of the unstoppable tears that continue coming out of his eyes.

-What is it? Is my stupid pet so useless that it can’t even clean his own tears? You are so pathetic, you are lucky to have a master such as myself that’s willing to help you over the inconvenient of your stupidity. - Said Ariel with a mockingly evil voice.

Asriel moved his hand down from Frisk chin, to Frisk eyes, where, with a surprisingly gentleness, he stroke Frisk eyes until these were clean of tears.

-That’s better, isn’t it pet? Now you can properly look into your master’s eyes with no inconvenience.-

Frisk accumulated enough determination to do something as simple as opening his eyes, something so basic, was so hard to do in that moment.

When Frisk opened them, the first thing he could see was the face of his brother staring at him, with a smile on it.

-Come on now pet- Commanded Asriel- there’s no more excuses for you to not be looking into my eyes, do it. - Asriel last sentence sounded so dark and serious that make Frisk shiver a bit.

Frisk did as he was ordered and look into his demonic brother eyes, they were as he expected them to be at this point; they had a black sclera and clear white pupils that had a slim shape that resembled to the pupils of snakes.

 -What do you think of my eyes pet, aren’t they beautiful?-

Frisk knew that saying the truth wouldn’t work in that moment, so he just followed Asriel game.

-Yes, indeed they are.-

-Only beautiful you say? You can’t praise my eyes with other words? It looks that you are not only stupid, but also extremely impolite.-

-No! I’m not! What I wanted to say was that… your eyes were… gorgeous, sublime, godlike, it was just that… they delight me in a way that I couldn’t come up with an adjective to correctly describe them!-

-What a good answer my pet! I think that you are not as dumb as you pretend to be. Well, now, pet, let’s move on to the next part of my body I want you to appreciate.-

Asriel moved his hand to his torso and pointed at it with his finger.

-You are now going to appreciate my torso, and for this, I will set one of your arms free, don’t try anything or I will make you wish I am as gentle as I am right now.-

Frisk felt how Asriel moved his leg, leaving his right arm free, it felt numb because of the pressure that Asriel had inflicted against himself, Frisk moved some fingers so that he could start feeling his arm again.

-Don’t worry pet, as long as you are going to do what I told you, you can take your time, but, not too much.-

As soon as Frisk could feel his arm again, he moved it towards Asriel chest and touched it. Asriel fur felt incredibly soft, Frisk remembered that it Asriel fur on his Hyperdeath mode was softer than when he was in his normal form, but he didn’t remember it was this soft, and it wasn’t only softer, it was slightly more white than his normal fur; beneath that soft fur, Frisk could feel the muscles of his brother, and god could he feel them, he felt how strong, big, powerful Asriel pectorals were, he felt so massive in that scale; even if it amazed Frisk, it also scared him, because it remind him of how strong his brother was, and that even if he didn’t use magic he could hurt him.

-What do you think pet? -Asked Asriel in a cocky tone.

-Your fur is so soft, and… and your muscles are, so… huge- Answered Frisk with an impressed voice, which half of it was genuine marveled, and half of it was a fake one, just a way to make Asriel satisfied.

-And what do you think about my black marks?-

-Oh, they…- Frisk hadn’t examine Asriel marks, he had just focus on the minimum, to make himself out of such horrible situation- they are… simply gorgeous, magnificent, they add a clear aura of power to you- Frisk couldn’t believe he was able to pull that lie out so fast and most of all, credible.

-That’s good to hear pet- Answered Asriel in a pleased tone- but, there’s something more I want you to admire, and while I know that I am perfect in every sense, I like to highlight this part of myself as, well, my “most perfect” part.-

Asriel pointed down and Frisk knew at what he was pointing. He saw that Asriel cock was still “sleeping”, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t big already, even at this state, Asriel dick was 5 inches large and pretty fat; like all of Asriel body, it was covered in fur, but in a tiny one, that looked more like it was the color of the skin.

-Now, now, my dear pet, for this last part, I want you not to only look at it and touch it, I want you to feel it- Asriel finished the sentence in a dead serious tone.

-Wow Asriel, what do you…-.

-Master- Interrupted Asriel in the same tone as before- remember to call me master you filthy pet.

Frisk got scared, even more than he was already, he had never seen Asriel so… dominant, and that was saying much, comparing to all their others nights together.

-Sorry Master- Said Frisk with fear running down his voice- but, I don’t understand how you want me to feel it.

-Oh silly, silly, pet, your ignorance delights me, it’s really funny, in fact, you could be my clown, but, I already assigned you a role, and I must say, you are REALLY good at it.-

Frisk felt something touching his chin and when he looked down from Asriel eyes, he saw Asriel hard cock pointing directly at his face.

-See pet? You got me hard solely by praising me. I was right to assign you this role.- Asriel mad a little pause before continuing in a truly creepy and evil voice- My cum-bucket.

Before Frisk could say anything, Asriel tip touched his lips.

-Open it- Ordered Asriel.

Frisk, in pure shock of what his brother was about to do to him, tried to escape but to no able; as soon as he tried to fight, Asriel took his free arm and put it where it was before, then, in a sudden move and without letting Frisk arms free, he lowered himself so he was face to face with Frisk.

-Listen- Said Asriel in a voice so dark, so serious, so intimidating, that it was almost impossible to believe that it came from the same person- you are now going to swallow me, I am going to be gentle, but if you show even the slightest sign of resistance, I will thrust so hard into you that I will break your teeth’s and make your throat bleed, YOU UNDERSTAND?!- That finale sentence made Frisk cry a bit.

The person that he loved the most threatened him with raping his throat to death, he was being mean, cruel, evil… he knew that, that lovely and sweet boy he knew was far, far, gone.

-Yes Master- Said Frisk between crying’s- I understand.

-Good- Said Asriel with a sadistic grin on his face, as he put himself up a beat and move himself forward Frisk.

Frisk realized that Asriel had put himself in four leg position, with his dick pointing to his mouth. For all the times they have had sex before, they never did this position, so this was a completely new experience for both of them. Suddenly Frisk realized, his arms were free, he could escape, he could fight back; but that all banished when he remembered who he was against off, “The God of Absolute Hyperdeath”, even if he managed to get away from his trap, he could always retained him with magic, so, “why to fight a war that it was lost before even started?” was a thought that rush throw Frisk mind that reminded him that here, he couldn’t fight back, he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t nothing, his DETERMINATION for this moment was completely useless.

-Now, please- Said Asriel interrupting his thoughts- open.

Frisk did as his brother ordered, he opened his mouth, as wide as he could, to swallow his big, fat, cock; he was scared, he was still crying, but was the only way out of this hell.

Asriel dick slowly descended into Frisk mouth, until it was almost in it; that was when Asriel suddenly stopped.

-I almost forgot- Said Asriel- thanks for realizing that you couldn’t win this fight, it’s really good to know that my pet is well trained.-

At that moment Frisk realized, Asriel had red his mind, he had heard his thoughts, and he only knew for how long had been him doing that.

But before Frisk could say anything, Asriel huge cock invaded Frisk mouth with a violent trust.

-Oh brother, your mouth feels soooo goooood. Now I remembered why I missed this so much-.

And without giving Frisk time to adjust, he began to thrust in and out of Frisk mouth, if this was being gentle, as Asriel said he was going to be, than Frisk couldn’t imagine how would be if he was being violent.

As Asriel continue thrusting, more and more start getting into Frisk wet and warm mouth, invading it with his dick inch by inch, forcing more into the poor human’s mouth that felt like his jaw was about to break because of the pressure.

Asriel continue this steady pace, not moving beyond Frisk mouth; Frisk realized by now that his brother was being gentle, if he wanted, he would have already shove all his cock down his throat in a few hard thrusts, but he was holding himself, but who knew for how long he would.

-You know brother?- Asriel said- as much as I love feeling my dick deep inside of you, you are right, I’m holding myself, as to why? Well, I wanted a steady progression to this, but now it’s time to move on to the next step; also, forget about me being gentle anymore, this was as far as I could get, sorry.

All of a sudden, Asriel stop for a few seconds, before thrusting deeply into Frisk mouth, getting a good 6 inches of his dick inside of Frisk.

-OH BROTHER!- Said Asriel with a clearly lecherous voice- I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!

Now, instead of the steady and firm pace Asriel had hold before, he was, literally, face fucking Frisk in such brutal fashion, that Frisk was surprised that Asriel dick hadn’t made his throat bleed already.

Frisk was gagging uncontrollably, making his throat tighten up Asriel cock, Frisk was crying rivers out of his eyes, he thought he was going to die, Asriel was being so brutal that he couldn’t believe he was capable of inflicting that much pain, maybe letting him without sex for a long time (even if they had stop having sex just a month ago) made him more violent when he finally had a moment to relieve himself.

Asriel on the other hand was really enjoying it, he loved how wet Frisk mouth and throat felt, the muscles of Frisk throat pressing against Asriel cock felt unbelievably good for him, he wanted more, to go deeper, he wanted to have all of his cock inside of Frisk mouth; and that was what he started to do, from the 6 inches of his dick that were inside of Frisk, Asriel started pushing more in until they were 7 inches, then 8, and then 9, almost his whole cock was inside of Frisk, and he was loving it, he loved how wet it felt, how tight his throat was, what dominance he had over Frisk to have him under him and destroying his maw with every thrust; but even if it felt good, extremely good, he wanted even more, more pleasure. Asriel take all of his cock out of Frisk mouth, to then, thrust as hard as he could all of it down his throat, again and again, his 10 inches cock went in and out of Frisk violated mouth and throat, getting even more violent with every thrust. Asriel felt over the edge now, he couldn’t handle it anymore, he needed to let that pressure go, let all his precious seed out.

Frisk was in a catatonic state by this moment, he couldn’t feel his mouth no longer, neither could he feel his throat nor tongue, he could only feel disgust, sadness, rage; this was why he cut himself, because of the guilt he felt of letting Asriel do this kind of things to him (never reaching this extreme, but similar abusive situation); if he had a knife for this situation, he wouldn’t doubt a second on using it on Asriel, Frisk had never asked for this, Asriel wanted to fuck him, and Frisk tried to fight back, but to no able, so this wasn’t his fault because it was happening, it was Asriel fault, and Frisk wanted his brother to pay, but he couldn’t, as Asriel told him, he was just a cum-bucket, and was trapped under Asriel cock, so the possibilities of getting revenged now were minimum, if not impossible, but he would get his revenge, he knew that.

-CUM-BUCKET! - Asriel screamed in pure ecstasies- I’M CLOSE, OH GOD, I’M SO DAMN CLOSE! COME ON! PREPARE YOURSELF! YOU’RE GOING TO SWALLOW IT ALL! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE A SINGLE DROP OF MY PRECIOUS SEED ESCAPE FROM YOU OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!-

After saying such horrible things, Asriel continue speeding up his thrust more and more until with one final and deep thrust, he buried his 10 inches cock inside of Frisk.

Frisk felt how Asriel hot and creamy cum went down his throat, it was a lot, Frisk believed that this was the first time that Asriel had cum that much; his tummy was filled by the first ropes of cum and started to grow after that, getting bigger and bigger, until Frisk belly was as big as one of a 7 month pregnant woman; but the cum continue to come, more and more, quickly, the cum has passed from his belly to his esophagus and it continue its way up; Frisk started to frightened at this moment and tried to fight back, but to no able, he was too weak to do that.

-What did I said brother? - Said Asriel in a calm tone- You will swallow ‘till the last drop.-

Now the cum was touching Asriel dick, Frisk found it almost impossible to breath, with Asriel manhood invading his throat and having his seed still coming up, he couldn’t manage to breath, suddenly, he felt how some cum started getting on his lungs, he tried to puke all of Asriel semen out but he couldn’t; his manhood was locked down into Frisk mouth and Asriel pelvis was doing pression against his nose so he couldn’t breathe for there. Frisk felt like dying, his vision was becoming blurry, he couldn’t smell anymore, he couldn’t sense anymore, he couldn’t think anymore, Asriel cum was drowning him and he couldn’t stop him; he couldn’t escape, this was his end. All of a sudden, Asriel monstrous jerking stop and he pull his dick out; Frisk thought that this was a miracle, he tried to catch air as fast as he could… but he couldn’t, he couldn’t use his nose anymore, he couldn’t use any of his muscles, he was almost dead basically, he just could wait until the end came.

-Ohhhh, brother! - Said Asriel in a relaxed tone, not showing any kind of worrying that his brother was dying- You did your job SO WELL! You didn’t let a single drop out! How bad that this was your last job.-

With that sentence, Asriel looked into Frisk eyes and made a smile, the most evil and despicable smile he had ever made, and with that last view of who he once called brother, Frisk close his eyes, as life vanished from them.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Frisk! What’s happened?! Are you alright?-

Frisk was pale, cold, shivering, tears coming down his eyes. He had just died and in the hands of his own brother, and now… he was on his bed, with his brother by his side asking him what was wrong.

-Azzy? - Asked Frisk in a scared tone, still not knowing what was going on.

-Frisk, it’s me, what happened? Were you having a nightmare? Are you alright? - Asked Asriel in a sweet but concerned tone.

Frisk couldn’t handle it anymore; he hugged Asriel and broke down to tears.

-Asriel, it was horrible! You where there and you… you… did things to me and…-.

Asriel returned the hug letting Frisk speechless.

-It’s okay now Frisk, yes? I’m here, I won’t hurt you, I’m here for you, yes? It was all just a nightmare, everything is alright, yes? I’m here for you and I promise I won’t hurt you; I’m here to comfort you.-

Frisk was shocked, not because it was weird for him to hear Asriel saying such beautiful and nice things, but, of the contrast that this had with his nightmare, he wasn’t being cruel, he wasn’t torturing him, he wasn’t killing them; he was there, comforting them, letting him know that all was alright; this was his Azzy; not that thing from their nightmare, they couldn’t believe that he had thought that, that “thing” that looked like Asriel, was actually him, he knew that Asriel would never do anything to hurt them; but it felt so… real, that it was easy to get confused between fiction and reality; but one thing was clear, their Asriel would never hurt them, they knew it, just because a nightmare felt real it didn’t mean it was real.

-Asriel, I was scared, I was dying and you… you…-.

-Look Frisk, it’s okay now, it was just a dream, an awful one, but it was just a dream, if you want to, you can tell me what happened, but first, I want you to relax and feel good, okay?-

Frisk nodded slowly and they let their cries go out of them as Asriel, tightly, held them. They stayed like this for several minutes, maybe 15, maybe 20, who cares. As Frisk calmed down, he noticed something, the hug Asriel was giving him, it was full of love and care, but, it also felt like it had… fear. Frisk didn’t know how he knew that, but he knew it, he could feel that beyond that comforting child, there was fear.

When finally felt good again, he let go off Asriel hug.

-Thanks Azzy-

-No problem Frisk, I’m always here to help you-

After a moment of silence, Frisk spoke.

-Azzy? - Frisk asked- Are you scared?

Asriel was confused by Frisk question, why would he think that?

-Frisk, what makes you think I’m afraid? I’m okay, there’s nothing to worry about me, you are the one who I need to be worried of, with you having these nightmare, which, also, of what was it about?-

Frisk remembered that he told Asriel he would tell him later what had happened, but he thought it would be better to tell him tomorrow, he didn’t wanted to touch the subject for a while; however, he wanted to know if Asriel was scared.

-Azzy, I will tell you what happened in the morning, I don’t want to talk about it for now, yes? But, I want to know something, when you hugged me, I felt your love, I felt your concern, I felt your care, but I also felt… fear, like, you were scared of something, are you sure you are alright?-

Asriel tried to think what to say, to come up with an answer, but he couldn’t, the only answer available for him at the moment was truth, he couldn’t lie to Frisk now, not at this moment, so he went on and told him the truth.

-I can’t hide it Frisk, you are right, I was scared, I AM scared, and is because you said that… in your dream I…- Asriel couldn’t continue, he simply couldn’t.

-Come on Asriel, please tell me, what’s wrong? - Asked Frisk in a concerned tone. He found it kind of funny, switching roles with Asriel, who, some moments ago, was consoling him.

After a few minutes, Asriel found the courage to tell Frisk what he wanted to say, he was filled with DETERMINATION.

-Frisk, you told me after you woke up, that, I was in your nightmare and I did bad things to you, and, I don’t know what those things were, but, Frisk, I’m scared, I would NEVER ever hurt you, but, I fear that, one day, without noticing it, I may… may… hurt you. I KNOW I WOULDN’T! But, what if I accidentally did? What if I accidentally lose control? Frisk, I don’t want you to be afraid of me, but I cannot blame you if you are, I’m afraid of myself, of the possibility of hurting you, of… of…-.

Asriel was about to cry when Frisk, suddenly, give him a hug, as tight as he could.

-Asriel, I know you would never do it, what I had was just a nightmare, okay? You are the most concern, loving, caring, gentle and nice person I have ever met, so please don’t be afraid of yourself, I used to be scared of you? For a moment, yes, but that was some time ago, not much, I know, but you have shown me that you care so much for me that I lost the fear I had for you the same week we stopped having sex! Now please, big crybaby, surrend to my hug and let me heal your fear.-

Asriel was impressed, he knew that Frisk was good with words, but wow, this was a whole new level. Asriel did as Frisk said and he cried on Frisk shoulder, not as much as Frisk had cried before on his shoulder, but he still cried a good amount of tears.

After Asriel finished with his crying, he didn’t let go of Frisk hug and Frisk didn’t seem to be bother by that, in fact, he didn’t want to let go neither; so Frisk came up with a plan for this.

-Azzy, as we both don’t want to let go of one another, I will ask, would you like to sleep with me for tonight?-.

Asriel smiled, the way Frisk asked that question was soft and cute, typical of Frisk.

-Of course I would like to- Said Asriel in a happy tone.

They both got under the sheets and hug each other.

-Good night Frisk. - Said Asriel, leaving a kiss on Frisk forehead.

-Good night Azzy. - Said Frisk, leaving a kiss on Asriel snout.

And with those final words, the both of them fell asleep

 


	4. This is not chapter 4 is a notification

Hello guys, is me, lonely.  
Well, you know? I will say my true name: Tomás Augusto Pérez Ortiz, I'm 16, male and from Argentina.  
I need to notify you guys that because of holidays I will not be able to post chapter 4 that is on the making. However there's also another motive why I'm not finishing chapter 4 is because I'm not motivated to write. Part of this is the lack of comments I get, and guys, it doesn't matter how many kudos I receive, I need to see your support, I need to see what you think of the progress the story is making. And seeing so few comments makes me think that nobody sees this chapters.  
Please, comment your thinks of the chapter and your criticism if you have any (of course with respect and not insulting me, if you do, your comment will be delete) guys, please, I need your help.

With nothing more to say, have a nice day.


	5. Last update, I promise

Well guys, after some travel I'm now in Miami, Yay! :D  
I wanted to tell you guys that I loved answering your comments, really, thank you a lot. This is the last kind of updates like these (I mean, the last kind of update in which I inform you that I'm leaving or how I'm feeling), but seeing how much you guys commented, would you like for me to create a tumblr or something just for updating some things of my life or for answering some of your questions? With nothing else to say, have a nice day! :3


	6. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel try to fix things. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, I'm back! :D  
> Enjoy!

  
-Frisk, did I really do that to you? - Asked Asriel in pure shock.  
  
Asriel wanted to know what tormented Frisk in their nightmare, Frisk told them that they would tell them what had happened once they were completely alone, and that didn’t take too long to happen. Once they had breakfast, Asgore went to his work as ambassador of monsters, and Toriel stayed with them for a little while, but she eventually left because of some things she needed to do in downtown, so by 11:30 a.m., they were completely alone. Frisk sat down with Asriel by the dining table, Frisk found it quite hard to tell him what he had seen, he didn’t want to hurt Asriel with his statement, but if he wanted to know what had happened, then it needed to be done; the need to tell Asriel about his nightmare filled him with DETERMINATION; as he told him, Frisk could see how Asriel slowly broke down in front of them; when Frisk finished talking about his dream, Asriel was at the verge of tears, with red eyes and his head on his hands.  
  
Frisk couldn’t found any more strength, but he had too, if his brother wanted to know the truth, he needed to confirm it.  
  
-Yes Asriel, you did those “things” to me. - Said Frisk in a very calm, but not relaxed, tone. He wanted to stop talking about this, he wanted to move on, however, Asriel had been asking him all morning about it; Frisk couldn’t let him with the doubt as to what happened, Asriel had been really worried about he and his dream, so, it was better to let him know, even if it was harsh, rather than not telling him and get Asriel obsessed with it until finally Frisk decided to tell him.  
  
-God I… I…- Asriel was hiding his face between his hands, speaking with a broken voice.- I know it was just a dream Frisk, I didn’t do those things to you, but, just the bare thinking of you having nightmares about me doing such abominable things to you, just… breaks me you know… it hurts me… really, really hard.-  
  
Asriel couldn’t hold it anymore; he broke down crying, rivers of tears coming from his eyes, which wet the soft white fur of his hands.  
  
Frisk stood up from his chair and sat next to Asriel; he proceed to give Asriel a hug.  
  
-I’M SORRY BROTHER! I’M SO, SO SORRY! I *sniff* DIDN’T WANT TO HURT YOU… I DID…DIDN’T WANT TO TRAUMATIZE YOU! I’M SUCH A FAILURE OF A BROTHER! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY…- Asriel kept repeating the same line over and over again, bathing himself in his tears and letting his shouts of pain out of his mouth, of course that it wasn’t about any kind of self-pain he was crying about, but the pain of hurting his dear brother, his savior, the one who saved him, to such point of making him have nightmares of him. Even Frisk hugs were to no use in this occasion.  
  
Asriel continue crying and Frisk continue trying to comfort him, they stayed like this for a solid 20 minutes; after that, Asriel managed to recomposed himself enough to stop crying, or to hold it as much as he could.  
  
-Fr… Frisk, th… thanks for yo… your hugs, a… and tr… trying to contain me, b… b… but I needed to let it out, thanks nonetheless for trying to comfort me. - Said Asriel in voice so devastated that it was kind of hard to believe that it came from the same boy which happiness and optimism were so high that could made anyone around him happy.  
  
-It’s okay Azzy, I’m happy now that you’re happy- Said Frisk looking at Asriel with a smile on his face.  
  
Asriel smiled back, but his smile faded quickly.  
  
Az, is something wrong? - Asked Frisk, concerned.  
  
Asriel made a pause before answering.  
  
-Frisk. I have been thinking, you were scared of me because of the things I did to you, I completely understand that, and I understand that you got scared from a nightmare where my other form was involved; I understand all of it, I understand your fear, but, I don’t want you to feel like this any longer, I want to fix our relationship.-  
  
-Azzy, our relationship is perfect, just because I got scared of you in a nightmare it doesn’t mean I am scared of you in real life.-  
  
-But you’re scared of my other form, aren’t you?-  
  
Frisk froze at that question; Asriel had nailed it, yes, yes he was scare of his other self, of his disgusting other form, he couldn’t hide it, but he didn’t want to tell him, he wanted, but at the same time he didn’t; from one side, he wanted Asriel to know the truth; however, on the other hand, he didn’t want to let know Asriel that, in some way, he was, not scared, but terrified of him.  
  
Frisk took a deep breath and process his options; when he was finished, he looked at Asriel in the eyes and answered  
  
-Yes Asriel, I am scared of your “Hyperdeath mode”-  
  
Frisk felt a great relief but also a great pain; he had managed to tell his brother the truth, but, he couldn’t find the strength to look at his brother’s devastated eyes, he simply couldn’t, the bare imagination of those eyes, made Frisk heart ache.  
  
-Frisk, please, look at me- Said Asriel, with a surprisingly calm tone.  
  
Frisk slowly looked up, until he could see Asriel face; he was giving Frisk a small, soft and cute smile, transferring to Frisk a sense of relax.  
  
-Frisk, it’s okay, I’m not sad about your statement, because, it was kind of obvious.- Said Asriel with happy tone, a happiness that sounded so innocent that it was simply beautiful.- So, I have an idea to solve our problem- Suddenly, Asriel voice changed from happy, to worried- look, it’s a little bit… well, it’s going to sound weird, creepy and dangerous, but… I… I think is the only way I can win your full trust back. - Asriel made a pause before continuing- I’m going to spend the day with you on my “Hyperdeath mode”.-  
  
Frisk eyes became wide shot by that statement, Asriel couldn’t be serious, this should be a joke, this MUST be a joke.  
  
-Azzy, what are you saying? Are you nuts!? You need to be kidding, you MUST be kidding me! Ohhh, now I get it, is a joke! Good one Azzy, really good one! –Frisk couldn’t hold himself any longer and start laughing, laughing and laughing, but the more he laughed, the less authentic it sounded, it started to sound more and more like a desperate laugh, like one of those you do when you are in a situation so stressed, so unbailable; that you can only laugh, laugh to relief tension, laugh to wish that is all a lie, laugh to pretend that you are alright.  
  
But, here lies the problem, Asriel wasn’t laughing, not at all, there wasn’t even the slightest smirk on his face.  
  
Frisk noticed this, but he couldn’t stop laughing, and his laugh was not only changing in tone, it was changing itself completely, for something that symbolize happiness, it changed to something that resembled desperation and from that, it slowly changed to something… to that weird transition that someone has from laugh to tears, that we notice it’s happening, but we don’t know how it’s occurring, from laugh to tears, from happiness to sadness, this was the process that Frisk was crossing right now, that strange line between one feeling and another that seem to be so distant.  
  
-HAHAHAHAHA! AZZY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU! … YOU REALLY! YOU… you…- Frisk laugh has finally stopped and soft cries could be heard. - you… you…- Frisk made a pause and toward Asriel, he was with his head down in a dead silence. - A… Azzy… wh… why? - Asked Frisk with tears running down his face. - Why? D… don’t you see that we are happy? Don’t you see that since we stopped all that shit everything went back to normal? Azzy, I don’t want you to become that again, ever, ever again, I just want to see the normal you, not that think. Don’t you see we are happy like this?!-  
  
-Frisk- Asriel broke his silence and looked into Frisk eyes, making Frisk shut up with his serious voice.- Of course I see that we are happy like this, of course we will never go back to that horrible things again, however, I can still feel your fear towards me, not precisely me, but fear of my other form. Frisk, please listen –Asriel got up from his chair and moved directly towards Frisk and firmly hold his hands- I don’t want you to suffer any longer, so I thought that the best thing we could do is to show you how you can be around me on my “Hyperdeath mode” and don’t feel any worry, I won’t to evaporate those fears from you, I want to help you, and I think that if I stay with you on my other form, I can show you than that there’s nothing to be afraid anymore.-  
  
Frisk looked into Asriel eyes, he was showing a sweet and gentle smile and two beautifully concerned eyes, it was hard for Frisk, from one side he found Asriel plan a complete madness, but from the other, he could see his point, and if it could work, that meant no more nightmares, no more paranoia, no more fear.  
  
Frisk took a moment to think his answer; he took a deep breath and finally told Asriel his answer.  
  
-Okay Azzy, let’s do it-.  
  
A big smile appeared on Asriel face.  
  
-Oh god Frisk, thank you! I will show you that there’s nothing to worry about, okay? Now please, wait here, I’m going upstairs to prepare myself-.  
  
Asriel run upstairs while Frisk was left on the dining room, waiting for him. He knew that this was something big, something that would be mark a change on him; he was about to face his fear and see if he could handle them, but, when the thinking of facing Asriel in that monstrous form kick into his head, he realized what he was facing, his nightmare, his fear; he was going to face that thing directly into it’s eyes; he didn’t felt determined anymore, he wanted to back away. But as soon as he thought that, he heard the sound of a door opening. Asriel was ready and Frisk knew that there was no more turning back now.  
  
Frisk waited patiently to his brother to show up, he could hear him coming down the stairs, step by step, slowly approaching him; he knew it wasn’t intentional, but god did it look like it was. Now Asriel footsteps no longer could be heard coming down the stairs, nothing could be heard; Frisk was shivering, Asriel was close, but he didn’t know where he would pop up from.  
  
-What if he can’t control it? -Thought Frisk- What if it was all just a trick? Could have Asriel lied to me? Could he have just used me to pleasure himself? No, no, what am I thinking, he would never do that to me, right? I know he wouldn’t, I know he…-  
  
-Frisk?-.  
  
That voice brought Frisk out of his mind, when he looked up, he could saw him.  
  
There was, Asriel on his “Hyperdeath mode”, it wasn’t a dream, it was real, and he was there, standing in front of him, with the same ropes he used when they thought on the Underground.  
  
Asriel was a little bit taller than Frisk, not so much, 1 inch or 1 ½ maybe, but on this form, he was easily a head taller than Frisk, maybe even a little bit more; his black marks could easily be seen on his face; his muscles were more remarkable at this form.  
  
Frisk stared at him, he didn’t know what to do, he wanted to do something, say something, but he couldn’t, he was petrified to do anything.  
  
-Frisk- It was Asriel who broke the silence. - Look, don’t worry, it’s me, yes? Your best friend, Asriel, I’m still me, see? I didn’t lose control, I’m fine, you are fine, everything is alright.- said Asriel while holding Frisk hands tightly.- It’s me, I’m here, don’t worry.-  
  
That was it, that was the point, Frisk couldn’t handle it anymore, he broke down crying again, placing his head on his chest and holding him into a very tight embrace.  
  
-I was so scared Azzy, I… I thought that you… you… would… lose control or so… something like that! - He then buried his face into Asriel chest and continue crying and talking, but all his words came as unintelligible mumbles.  
  
Asriel was surprised by Frisk reaction, he knew that Frisk was going to react a bit “violently” to the change, but he didn’t know he fear it so much; Asriel couldn’t help himself but to feel sorry for his brother. He made him go through so much that the least he could was to return the hug.  
  
Asriel returned Frisk hug with another tight one.  
  
They didn’t say a word to each other during the embrace, because there weren’t any words to be said, just, let the moment flued by itself, letting all emotions be expressed by their actions rather than by their words.  
  
Some time passed until Frisk calmed down and looked into Asriel eyes. Frisk eyes were red from the amount of tears he had cried, but he had a smile on his face, he wasn’t feeling worried anymore, he had finally to let it all out.  
  
It was Frisk the one to break to silence.  
  
-Well Asriel, what should we do?-  
  
-What do you mean by that Frisk?- Said Asriel while he gently put a paw over Frisk head and slowly stroke his hair.  
  
-I mean, we are not going to be standing here like this all day, right?-  
  
Frisk was right, they couldn’t be there doing nothing all day, and before Asriel could say something, Frisk had already come up with an idea.  
  
-I know- Said Frisk enthusiastic- We could play some video games, don’t you think Az?  
  
-Well… ye… yeah, I think is a good idea indeed!- It wasn’t a suggestion Asriel was expecting, but it was something he could certainly agree with, after all, they both like playing games, so, why not?  
  
Both of them went to the living room and once there they look for a game to choose, it was hard since they had two games in particular they liked a lot.  
  
-Come on Azzy! This one is better!-  
  
-Sorry Frisk, but I don’t want one with such a boring multiplayer.-  
  
-What!? Do you think is boring? You clearly don’t know anything about games.-  
  
-Frisk, the multiplayer is about you trying to defend yourself from endless hordes of monsters, what’s the fun in that? It gets repetitive pretty quickly.-  
  
-It has more than that mode, you know?-  
  
-It doesn’t matter, I don’t like it Frisk. What do you think of this?-  
  
-Come on dude, you cannot choose that.-  
  
-Why not?-  
  
-First of, it doesn’t have multiplayer; second, is too hard; third, I’m not in the mood to play it.  
  
-So, what do you suggest then?-  
  
-Mhhh… What do you say if we play Sky Battles 2?-  
  
-Mhhh… yeah, why not?-  
  
As both of them sat down on the couch and took their controllers, Asriel find it a little bit difficult to hold it in his hands because of the size his hands had taken and the larger is claws got.  
  
-Having trouble Azzy?-  
  
-Actually, yes. But don’t worry, I’m still able of kicking your ass.-  
  
-Oh yeah? We will see that! - Said Frisk with a strong sense of confidence in his voice.  
  
A determined human was a force to be reckon with, and even here wasn’t an exception. To said that Asriel lost would be an underestimation. An utter disaster would be closer to the truth, but still far away from it.  
  
-This… can’t… be… happening- Said the demonic goat in utter and shocking surprise while his human brother was laughing out loud how impressive his victory had been.  
  
-Oh god! Hahahaha! I still can’t believe you lose this badly Azzy! Hahaha!-  
  
After a solid five minutes of laughing, to which Asriel was getting tired of, Frisk finally managed to calm down and control himself.  
  
-Hahaha… Oh… God. Do you want to try again?-  
  
-Fuck off Frisk.-  
  
-Hey, I didn’t know if you wanted a re-match!-  
  
-Well, I don’t, and you win, what do we do next? -Said Asriel in a grumpy tone.  
  
-Hey, Azzy, please, calm down, is just a game. -Said Frisk while he was leaving the controller aside and getting closer to Asriel.  
  
-Azzy, take this this way, I hadn’t have so much fun with you in a long time… and specially with you in this form.-  
  
After saying his sentence, Frisk felt silent. Both look into each other eyes. Asriel grumpiness of his lost completely gone now.  
In this moment of silence he thought something that was incredible he hadn’t thought of earlier. Why wasn’t Frisk scared? It’s not that he wanted his brother to be scared of him, but, after suffering making him suffer so much and the reluctance he showed to his plan. Asriel was surprised how easy it was for Frisk to carry this situation.  
  
-Frisk?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-How did you manage to… you know, don’t fear me? What I’m saying is, after being so against my plan of me becoming this, how were you able to, not only don’t fear me, but to be so determined to have a good time with me? I find it quite amazing how you were able to change your mind state so quickly.-  
As Asriel was watching Frisk faced while talking, he noticed that Frisk was with a sweet smile on his face and when he finished his question, not only there was a smile on his face, but also a sense of calmness and peace that he was emanating.  
  
Calmly and with a soft tone in his voice, Frisk answered Asriel interrogate.  
  
-Azzy, I was scared of you. When you said your plan, I was scared that you would lose control and… you know… do…- Frisk didn’t find the strength to finish his sentence.  
  
-It’s okay- Said Asriel quickly- You don’t need to say it. I’m ashamed of mentioning it myself. It’s okay, I understand.-  
  
-Thank you Az. -Frisk took a moment before continuing.  
  
-As I was saying, I was scared, and it wasn’t until you hugged me that I could feel safe.-  
  
-My hug? -Said Asriel a bit surprised.  
  
-Yes Az, your hug. It helped me so much that you cannot believe how much it did for me. It wasn’t just a hug for comforting me. I could sense all your emotions towards me, Asriel. I could feel how much you cared for me, how much you loved me, how much you wanted to protect me, that… I felt safe. Completely safe. I felt you, the real you, the boy I love with all my heart is in front of me. You can change form as much as you want, but that beautiful goat boy I love is there. I can feel you, Asriel. I can sense how much you love me. I can sense how much you want to the right thing. You don’t want to repeat that situations again.-  
  
Frisk made a pause to look directly into Asriel eyes. Frisk still had his smile on, but his eyes were dripping tears.  
  
-Thank you Asriel, simply, thank you.-  
He hugged him.  
  
Asriel couldn’t believe how much Frisk was able to feel from a simple hug. They deciphered each one of their emotions by themselves. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were human, Asriel would totally believe they were capable of doing magic.  
  
Asriel hugged Frisk back. They stayed like this for a good time. A solid 15 minutes more or less. They didn’t want to let go and it showed.  
Finally, Asriel was the one to break the silence.  
  
-Frisk, I’m so sorry to say this, but I think we need to let go of the hug, don’t you think.-  
  
-I guess you're right Azzy.-  
  
Slowly, they both broke apart from their tight hug and look into each other.  
  
-Emmm… Frisk?-  
  
-What is it Asriel?-  
  
-There’s something I need to tell you…- Asriel face blushed of embarrassment.  
  
-Yeah, sure what is it?-  
  
-Look, yeah, please, don’t be scared. I don’t want to frighten you, but… I need to masturbate.-  
  
-WHAT?!-  
  
-Frisk! Frisk! Please, listen to me! Yeah? You remembered when I told you that to go back to normal form I need to release some “steam”?  
  
-Yeah?-  
  
-Well, I need to do that to go back to my normal self, but DON’T WORRY. I will go to bathroom, okay? I just wanted to tell you.-  
  
-Oh… Oh, yeah… okay, I have no problem, I was a bit shocked, that’s all.- Frisk calmed down and tried to control his breath.-  
  
-Sorry for scaring you. I truly am. You know I would never…-  
  
-I know Azzy, no need to apologize. I know you would never do that. -Said Frisk, while giving an smile to Asriel and caring his cheek.  
  
-Well, I think I will go do it, yeah?-  
  
-Yeah, sure! Go on, take your time.-  
  
Asriel stayed in the toilet for 10 minutes before coming out.-  
  
-You really took your time, didn’t you? -Said Frisk when he saw his brother coming back.  
  
-Yeah, well, it was more ejaculation than masturbating, ya’ know. I always cum a lot, and being like a month since I let something out, it obviously came a…-  
  
-Az, there’s no need to describe it, yeah. -Said Frisk feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
-Oh, yeah, sure, my problem- Said Asriel feeling extremely awkward.  
  
-So, em, when will you turn back to normal?- Said Frisk trying to move on from that awkward situation.-  
  
-Oh, in like, 25 or 30 minutes.-  
  
-Well, then I’m lucky- Said Frisk with a some enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
-What do you mean Frisk?- Ask Asriel curious.  
  
-I mean, how many times can I cuddle with a god?-  
  
-Frisk- Asriel giggled a little- that’s actually pretty cute, you know. But, I’m not god. It was just a stupid name I put myself, and you know? “The Absolute God of Hyperdeath” not only sound ridiculous, it also sounds so disgusting, I mean, “Hyperdeath”? What I was thinking? Committing mass murder?- Suddenly Asriel stopped, he remembered why he called himself that. He felt so disgusting with himself for calling himself like that.  
  
I mean, he killed everyone in the Underground, he stole all this poor child souls, he tried to murder Frisk. And he celebrated it with that stupid alias? How could he?! He felt so disgusted, he felt like the worst, he… he…  
  
-Az!-  
  
The sudden shout of Frisk woke him up from his trance. Frisk was holding his hands tightly and concerned was written all over his face.  
  
-Az, please! Stop doing that!- Said Frisk while slowly tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
Asriel felt like something hot on chest, in fact, it wasn’t only burning him, it was also hurting him. He felt like something viscous was on his chest as well. When he looked down he was surprised to see what he saw.  
  
All over his torso there were scratch marks all over him, from his stomach to his chest. They were quite a few, and some had even blood in it.  
  
-Wh… What happened!?-  
  
-You did this- Said Frisk in between tears.  
  
-Wha…-  
  
-You went blank for a moment, and in the instant you did, you started scratching yourself, I managed to stop you but it was to late already- Frisk said in sea of tears and sorrow.  
  
“Did I hurt myself?” Was the question it was wandering inside his head. How could this be possible? He was just gone a moment, it was impossible that he… No, it was possible and the prove lied in front of him, in Frisk eyes and in his own body. He did it.  
  
-Oh Frisk, I’m… I’m…-  
  
He couldn’t finish, Frisk hugged him tightly before he could.  
  
Asriel didn’t expect to end this experiment like this. He had failed. He may not have physically hurt Frisk. But hurt him nonetheless.


	7. Taking a hiatus.

Well guys, first of all, don't panic, I won't stop writing this fic, I will just be concentrating more on my other work "The story of the six: An Undertale prequel" which, PLEASE read it, is not going as well as I expected and I NEED it to be more popular, guys, please read my other fic and if you like it, please, please, leave kudos and a comment, please, I need them, and if you are kind enough, please, share my work, please, I need to get that work popular, is my most important and personal project so far. 

Here's my other work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9199319/chapters/20871401

Guys, if you enjoyed THIS fic so far, please, comment here what do you think so far of it.

Thank you a lot guys, I love you a lot. 


End file.
